Carnival Games
by Archiefan93
Summary: A prompt my roommate gave me. I decided to make it Valentine's Day themed. Puckentine!


Carnival games, an unusual distraction, an Avengers reference, and a pink polka dotted walrus. Bonus points if you can work in the blueback herring

Carnival Games

It was our one-month anniversary, I am not the cheesy type to take my girlfriend to the carnival, but like in the sappy and pathetic movie the Notebook, the carnival is where we ended up.

Do not ask me how I understood that reference. Ok fine Carls always made me watch it with her when she broke up with some moron she dated back in Seattle. They usually looked like this fish I saw one time, it always has its mouth open and it has the derpiest face, I think it's the blue fish or something? No that can't be right, the blue finned, no the Blueback Herring! That's it!

Anyway, the local LGBTQ community throws this carnival before Valentine's Day. Cat and I already went on the tunnel of same sex love, the femlash ship (always a little shaky and unsure about that one, its never OTP) and the drag go kart race (that was awesome we had cars with painted suits on them). I won of course.

Cat and I were walking arm in arm over to the haunted house, "life in the closet, you never come out," when cat saw this pink polka, dotted walrus she wanted.

"Sam! Sam! Look at the adorable walrus!" Cat said in her airy voice pointing over to the walrus hanging with the other stuffed animals.

"Yeah Cat I see." I walked over to the "shoot Phil Robertson Duck booth."

"How much?" I asked the gender-neutral person running the booth. What? You don't believe me? Their nametag actually says "Hello I'm gender neutral." Guess they cannot have a name?

"five bucks sugar" The gender-neutral employee winked at me, I looked over to Cat and she looked furious. I pulled out a five and got ready to shoot out this Phil's beard. Next thing I know I hear chanting.

"Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve! Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve!" A crowd of men, women and children were holding picket signs. Really do the children need to be involved? That's not right.

"Go back to heterosexuality you sickos!" These people make me so furious; ugh, I cannot handle this chiz anymore. You know for an LGBTQ event you would think security would be tight this is just weird. One of the morons walked over to me.

"You disgusting dyke you'll rot in hell! Along with your fire headed, sad excuse for skin. And you, you gender queer pansy…"

Before they could even mutter another word, I popped one right in his face, pinned him to the ground and put him in the triangle choke until he passed out. Cat walked over to me and kissed my cheek, she then brought my hand up so she could see it, and it was covered in blood.

"Oh my god Sam! We have to get you to the hospital!" It was really nothing, just a scrape that I guess decide to gush when I put that guy in the triangle choke.

"But Cat don't you want the walrus?" I asked trying to get her mind off of my hand, it really was nothing.

"Here." I looked over to the gender-neutral employee, they were handing me the walrus. "For the knight in shining armor thank you." They said while smiling at me.

"Um no problem, it was nothing." I took the walrus from the employee's hand and handed it to Cat. She smiled and blushed before she kissed my cheek again.

"C'mon let's get that hand taken care of" Cat whispered in my ear before she linked her arm in mine.

A little after we got my hand bandaged, I found a Shawarma joint. I've been craving shawarma since this morning after we watched the Avengers. Mama loves her meat! As I scarfed down the Arab sandwich. Cat took the tomato, cucumber, tahini, hummus, pickled turnips and amba since she's a vagitarian, I mean vegetarian. As we were sitting in the booth I would catch Cat staring into my eyes with so much love and admiration. She got up from across from me and slid into my side of the booth. Cat held my hand and brushed her thumb across the back. I could feel her foot under the table brushing along mine.

She leaned into me and purred in my ear. "You know, I'm not wearing underwear."

"CHECK PLEASE!"

We headed back to our apartment and could not keep our hands off of each other. Eventually we did end up in my bed and hours later succumbed to sleep. I looked over at the time alarm clock and it read 6:45 A.M. February 14, 2014. Cat was still sound asleep in my arms, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I decided to make her some pancakes in bed before she had to get ready for school.

I walk into the kitchen and prepare the batter, before I could even pour them on the pan I decided to make them heart shaped, what? Momma knows how to be romantic! I also cut up some fresh fruit and made them hearts as well. I set everything on the tray along with some freshly squeezed orange juice and a single red rose that matched Cat's hair. I walk into our bedroom and Cat is still asleep. Guess I tired her out too much last night? Oh yeah score one for mama!

I place the tray on the bed walk over to her and kiss her forehead.

"mmm…" she stirs, her eyes finally opening. "Good morning" She smiles at me and I can't help but not smile back. She looks over to the tray on the bed and sits up. "Is that for me?"

"Uh huh." I place the tray on her lap.

"Sam, this is the nicest thing anyone have ever done for me, besides stealing the set from That's A Drag. You're so sweet." She leans over and kisses me.

"Happy Valentine's Day Valentine."

"Happy Valentine's Day Puckell."

The End


End file.
